Bloons Super Monkey 2 Idea: Bloontonium Lab World
Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74yzcnCRHI0 Sound When You Go To it in World Select: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf8GGfWZw5Q 0:00-0:10 Dr.Monkey Descrption Stage 1 Oh no! They are back! now we are in Bloontonium Lab, You need to pop lots of bloons! Good Luck! Stage 1 Bloons: Bronze: 30,000 Silver: 75,000 Gold: 90,550 Diamond: All Of The Bloons! Theres No Golden Bloon on This Level! Scene 1: Shield Yellow Bloons in a Nuclear Shape! (For 12 Seconds) Scene 2: Shield Ceramic Bloons and Bomb Bloons as a Nuke Missile! Scene 3: Yellow Bloons Explode Like a Nuke! Scene 4: Shield Glass Bloons shaped like Nucler Shape(For 5 seconds) Scene 5: Phasing Shield Lead Bloons To Shield Ceramic Bloons as a nuke radar.(for 25 seconds) Scene 6:(same as scene 2) Scene 7:(same as scene 3) Scene 8:(same as scene 1) Scene 9: Shield Black Bloons Falling Down Very Fast Scene 10: Phasing Shield Ceramics To Phasing Shield Rainbow Nuke Missile(25 seconds) Scene 11-15:(same as scene 1 expect going down slowly and repeats every 5 seconds) Scene 16: Bomb Shaped Shield Black and Bomb Bloons(30 Seconds) Scene 17:(same as scene 3 expect ceramic bloons) Scene 18:(same as scene 17) Scene 19:(same as scene 17 expect with shield ceramic bloons) Scene 20: Shield Ceramic Robot(going down in 5 secondss) Scene 21: Shield Black Robot(going down in 5 seconds) Scene 22: Shield Ceramic Circle Trap follows you when your inside Scene 23-26:(same as scene 1 expect with shield ceramic bloons) Scene 27-30:(same as scene 5 expect with Shield Ceramic Bloons To Normal Ceramic Bloons) Scene 31:(same as scene 3 expect with shield ceramic bloon and bomb bloons) Scene 32: Nuclear Shape Explostion Of Shield Ceramic Bloons Stage 2 Super! You defeated the nuke bloons! But the M.O.A.B Class Bloons are coming back! Wait, do I see Bloonometer readings exactly like that machine they built at Mt. Magma? Don't just sit there! Let's go take them out! Stage 2 Bloons: Bronze: 20.000 Silver: 57,000 Gold: 83,500 Diamond: All Of The Bloons Scene 1: Shielded Ceramic Ball Follows You (50 seconds and next scene 2 seconds) Scene 2: 2 M.O.A.B. Spawned(1st on the left and the 2nd on the right going down really fast 3 seconds) Scene 3:(same as scene 2) Scene 4: 1 B.F.B. spawned(in the center and going down fast 7 seconds) Scene 5:(same as scene 1) Scene 6: The Ruin Spawned Scene 7: From The Ruin-Shield Lead Bloon Ball Pushing You Down plus it exit screen. Scene 8: Nuke Colored Squids Going Up(10 seconds) Scene 9: Shield Nuke Colored Squid Going Down(10 seconds) Scene 10: The Ruin Leaves at the top,(unless you popped it) Scene 11: Golden Bloon going down in a zigzag. Scene 12: Shield Ceramic Trap Follows You Scene 13:(same as scene 2 and 4) Scene 14: Phasing Ceramic Bloon Shaped Nuke Explostion Scene 15: B.F.B. Appeared from left(5 seconds fast) Scene 16:(same as scene 15 expect appear at the right) Scene 17:(same as scene 9) Scene 18: M.O.A.B. Appeared with 10 seconds down speed Scene 19: B.F.B. Appeared with 8 seconds down speeed Scene 20: Shield Ceramic Ball Pushing You(Following You) Scene 21: Shield Nuke Shaped Ceramic Bloons(Going right speed 10 seconds) Scene 22: Rainbow Nuke Shaped(Going down speed 5 seconds) Scene 23: M.O.A.B. Appeared Down Speed 2 seconds Scene 24: B.F.B. Appeared Down Speed 5 seconds Scene 25:(same as scene 1-5) Scene 26:(same as scene 8, 9. 12 and 14) Scene 27:(same as scene 18-22) Stage 3 Uh oh! UFO's in Bloontonium Lab? Oh no! You gotta take all of them down and you're doing quite good, Go Super Monkey Go! Theres no Golden Bloon in this level, but there is a powerup bloon! Stage 3 Bloons Bronze: 50,000 Silver: 80,000 Gold: 103,000 Diamond: All Of The Bloons Scene 1: Huge Shield Ceramic Building Left to Right Scene 2: Nuke Missile Shaped With Rainbow Bloons with Powerup Bloon In a Middle(going right) Scene 3: B.F.B. Appeared(10 seconds go down speed) Scene 4: M.O.A.B. Appeared (1.4 seconds go right-down speed Scene 5: B.F.B. Appeared(5 seconds go left up speed) Scene 6: 3 UFO's Spawn From The Left Scene 7:(same as scene 1 expect it goes from right to left and instead of powerup bloon, its shield ceramic bloon) Scene 8:(same as scene 2 expect going to left) Scene 9: 1 Purple UFOs Spawned For The Bottom Right Scene 10: 200 Shield Ceramic Making an X Line(2 seconds exit the screen) Scene 11:(same as scene 3 and after 2 seconds same as scene 5) Scene 12: 125 Shield Rainbow Bloons Going Figure 8(up and down) Scene 13: 200 Shield Ceramic Going Figure 8(left and right) Scene 14: 50 Phasing Ceramic Bloons Making Infinty Loop Scene 15: M.O.A.B. Appeared(1.4 seconds go left-down) Scene 16: B.F.B. Appeared(4 seconds down) Scene 17-20:(same as scene 1, 2, 7 and 8) Scene 21: B.F.B. Appeared(3.2 Seconds Down) Scene 22: MOAB Appeared(1 second down) Scene 23: 650 Rainbows Explode Like a Nuke! Scene 24: B.F.B. Appeared(7 seconds left) Scene 25: B.F.B. Appeared(9 seconds right) Scene 26: Shield Green and Shield Yellow Radar left and right Scene 27: Yellow And Shield Black Bloons as Nuke Symbol. Scene 28: 5 Purple UFOs Spawned From The Top Scene 29: Nuke Shaped Phasing Yellow And Pink Shield Bloons. Scene 30: Rainbow Bloons Explode the Whole Screen Stage 4 Your getting close to the end! Now Their Trying to Trick You WIth Bloontonium Darts Shape and Other Research Shapes with lots of Shield bloons! Beat this level, and your going to vs the last boss soon! Theres No Golden Bloon On This Level and No Powerup Bloon/ Stage 4 Bloons Bronze: 85,000 Silver: 150,000 Gold: 167,750 Diamond: All Of The Bloons Scene 1: Shield Ceramic Shaped Like Huge Bloontoium Darts Research Picture (half of the full game screen) Scene 2: Shield Ceramic Shaped Like Huge Sharp Darts Research Picture (half of the full game screen) Scene 3: The Ruin Appreared (50 seconds go up and appeared on the bottom) Scene 4: Shield Ceramic and Pinks Shaped Like WIzard Lord Research Picture (half of the full game screen) Scene 5: Ceramic Bloons and Shield Yellow Bloons Like Earth Magic Research Picture (half of the full game screen) Scene 6: Shield Blue Bloons and Black and Yellow Bloons Like Big Bloon sabotage Research Picture (half of the full game screen) Scene 7: Shield Yellow And Black and Red Bloons Like Force Field Phasing Research Picture (half of the full game screen) Scene 8: Shield Zebra Like Hotter Cooldown Research Picture (half of the full game screen and then The Ruin left at the top) Scene 9: Red Bloons like Blop Magnet Research Picture (Full Game Screen) Scene 10: 6 UFO Bloons Appeared From The Left Scene 11: 4 Purple UFO Bloons appeared from the right Scene 12: Shield Black Bloons as Huge Spikey Ball (half of the full game screen) Scene 13: (same as scene 12 expect with Shield Ceramic Bloons) Scene 14-22: (same as scene 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9, but smaller) Scene 15: 2 UFO Bloons Appear on the Right Scene 16: Wall Of Ceramics Like in 1-2, but 3 times slower Scene 17: Wall Of Shield Ceramics Like in 1-2, but 3 times slower Scene 18: Huge Wall Of Phasing Ceramic To Shield Ceramic Bloons (The Whole Screen) Scene 19: Huge Wall Of Green Bloons (same as scene 18) Scene 20-26: (Same as Scene 16, 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20) Scene 27: 5 Shield Ceramic Downward Drones Scene 28: 5 Shield Ceramic Upward Drones Scene 29: 100 Shield Ceramic Shaping an 11 Scene 30: Shield Black Bloons Shaping a ZOMG Stage 5 So, this is it. The final battle. Looks like their latest creation is being loosed along with an escort of a bunch of other M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons! You know what to do. Take it out, and you complete the game! There is Golden Bloon in this level! Stage 5 Bloons Bronze: 90,000 SIlver: 121,205 Gold: 185,785 Diamond: All Of The Bloons Scene 1-4: Shield Ceramic Saws Following Down from the top Scene 5: Ceramic Nuke Scene 6: 100 Shield Ceramics doing 360! Scene 7: 1000 Rainbow Bloons Shaping a Rainbow Scene 8: 1000 Shield Rainbow Bloons Shaping a Rainbow Scene 9: B.F.B. Appeared at the bottom right(3 seconds to the top) Scene 10: 10 Big Shield Ceramic/Shield Lead Gears Scene 11: Golden Bloon Appeared at the 6th Ceramic Gear. Scene 12: 500 Glass Bloons Shaped like a Nuke Symbol Scene 13: M.O.A.B. Apeared at the bottom (1 second to the right) Scene 14: (same as scene 13 expect appeared at the top) Scene 15: B.F.B. Appeared at the top (2.5 Seconds go down) Scene 16: (same as scene 1-4 expect it's axes now) Scene 17: 1670 Shield Ceramic Balls Going in Staright Line Top To Bottom and Left To Right Scene 18: Shield Ceramic Ball Fell From The Top Scene 19: Z.O.M.G. Boss Appeared After you click contune: Congratlulions! You Beat Bloons Super Monkey 2! You Unlocked BSM2 Editor! and Also 200 thousand blop cash! ﻿ Trivia * Wacky's new backgrounds have a tendency to have "CAUTION!! ☢ CAUTION!!" in them. This is an obvious reference to Utsuho Reiuji, who displays that text whenever she changes her attack pattern.